Is this Love?
by BonnieBon
Summary: Bonnie has recently begun to question these feelings he gets when he's around Freddy, are these emotions love? Or perhaps something else...?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first attempt at trying to write a FNaF fanfiction... it's hard. No wonder not that many people attempt it haha. I've always been very fond of Bonnie x Freddy, and I don't see that many people write about them, so I had to change that.

Just to clear things up: in this story the whole case with the kids dying and being stuffed into the animatronics never happened!

"Daddy, daddy! I did a drawing of you and mommy!"

"Oh? Did you now?" the father smiled as he took the drawing his daughter had drawn.

The drawing had both the mother and the father holding hands inside a heart. Below, the words "I love you" were written.

The father, still smiling; picked up his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"This drawing is beautiful, Katie. Just like you." he said as he poked her nose.

This made the child smile widely.

"I love you, daddy!" said the child as she wrapped her small arms around her father.

Love. There was that word again.

There's five minutes left before Freddy, Chica and I perform on the stage for the children. Waiting has never been my strong point, so I often kill time by taking a peek at the audience behind the curtains, it's fascinating to see what the children and adults do before we go on stage. No matter how fascinating it was, though, there was something else I found even more intriguing since the day I first heard it...

 **Love.**

I'll admit, the topic of love has always been a confusing subject to me. I've asked the children about its meaning before, but all the answers have always been different. I do know for a fact, however, that it means caring about someone deeply... I knew this despite being an animatronic and being incapable of understanding such emotions, let alone share those feelings, or... at least, that's what the humans always say about us. I somehow understood what love is though, to an extent.

"Bonnie?"

I froze. It was happening again.

"What are you doing?" Freddy was standing right behind me, just the thought of it made my ears go up.

I quickly stepped away from the curtains and turned around to face Freddy. He seemed confused.

"Oh, F-Freddy! Hey! I was just, um, checking out the audience. We have a pretty big one today!"

Freddy no longer seemed confused. Now his eyes were filled with concern, this made my cheeks heat up. Why was this happening to me?

"Hm, I see... you seem a bit out of it though, Bonnie. Are you certain everything is alright?"

"Oh, uh... r-really?" Freddy kept staring at me with his sapphire eyes. That wasn't helping. I could feel my own voice getting smaller the more I spoke. I coughed, attempting to change the tone of my voice.

"I've never been better! I'm ready to rock out there just as I always have!" I gave Freddy a thumbs up.

"You're worrying a little too much, Fred. I'm fine, really!" I was hoping that was convincing enough... it didn't seem that way. Freddy gave me a small sigh.

Before Freddy could speak up again, Chica interrupted us, much to my relief.

"If y'all are done blabblering there, you both better get in your positions. We're up, boys!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Chica." Freddy turned away and headed to his usual spot. I proceeded to do the same.

Even though that small conversation was over, I still felt like a wreck just standing next to Freddy. It's like all my circuits go crazy when I'm near him... this warm feeling inside of me refused to leave. This has been happening for a while now, and to this day; Freddy is the only one that makes me feel this way. Strangely enough, it feels nice... but overwhelming at the same time.

I've begun to wonder if these feelings is what the humans call love. But... animatronics are incapable of falling in love. So if that's the case, what is the explanation for the way I feel around Freddy? Why just him?

My thoughts were interrupted by Freddy's voice.

"Bonnie, I want to speak with you after closing time."

Huh?

"Alone."

... _Oh no._

"Heeeeeere's Freddy and friends!"

The curtains opened. Children were cheering and laughing and calling out our names. We began singing and playing our instruments for them.

I could feel my entire face heating up as I played my guitar. It wasn't easy to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

"F-i-n-a-l-l-y! I thought they'd never leave!" said Chica as she stretched her feathers.

It was finally closing time, the only time the gang had any sort of freedom after their long and hard work of performing for the children. All the lights were out, and no one was ever around at this hour. Everyone, especially Chica; enjoyed this time of freedom for themselves. Freddy took a deep breath and looked to his side, ready to speak to Bonnie.

"Right, now... Bonnie, about what I wanted to speak to you ab-''

Freddy stopped as he realized Bonnie was missing from his spot.

"...Bonnie?" Freddy was confused, looking around the pizzeria in hopes to find where Bonnie might've gone to, but it was too dark to tell. Freddy turned to Chica who was yawning in hopes to get some sort of answer.

"Chica, did you happen to see where Bonnie went?"

"Wha-?" Chica looked over and just now became aware that Bonnie was missing, she had been too distracted to notice. Bonnie always _was_ pretty good at running off without one's notice; it was a talent of his aside from rocking out with his guitar.

"He was just here a second ago... weren't the two of you going to talk?"

"Yes. That's what I was planning on doing. But..." said Freddy as he looked at the ground. Freddy was worried now, he knew something was wrong with Bonnie, no matter how many times Bonnie reassured him that everything was alright; he knew Bonnie better than that. The fact that he was now nowhere to be found right before they could speak just made it even more clear to Freddy that something was up. "Chica, would you be so kindly as to help me look for him?"

Chica groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance, she clearly wanted to enjoy her free time than to look for Bonnie.

"Oh _come on_... I was just about to make some pizza and-" Chica stopped when she saw Freddy's expression was getting angry.

"I am not asking. I _need_ you to help me find him, this is important."

Chica was surprised, she really didn't think it was that big of a deal, but it must be to Freddy for him to be getting this serious. Chica did not want to see an angry Freddy, it was never good news. She sighed and got off the stage.

"Fiiine, I'll go look around the kitchen or something." Chica grumbled.

"Thank you." Freddy's expression was calm once again, and he too got off the stage; determined to find Bonnie.

"Damn it... why did I do that?" Bonnie cursed at himself as he was hiding in the darkness that surrounded him. He didn't understand why he ran from the stage so quickly, after all, all Freddy wanted was to have a talk. Though, for some reason, the mere thought of being alone with Freddy made Bonnie's face flush a bright red, and there was no way he could face Freddy in those conditions. Even so, he knew he couldn't run away from this forever. He just needed to speak about this to someone first, he needed someone's advice on this whole mess, on all the things that has been running around his head for so long. He needed to know for sure that these feelings were real. But how? Chica probably wouldn't take him seriously on the situation, he certainly couldn't speak to Freddy about this, so the only one he could really tell any of this to was-

"What in sea blazes are ye doin', Bonnie?" this familiar voice made Bonnie jump, and it didn't sound too happy either.

"F-Foxy! What are you doing here...?" Bonnie whispered as he looked at an irritated pirate fox.

"That's what I should be asking ya, yer in me Pirate Cove, boy. Ya know how I feel about that."

It finally hit Bonnie. He hadn't even realized he had gone to hide inside Pirate Cove of all places. He was so busy trying to avoid Freddy he didn't check where he wound up hiding, 'how embarrassing...' he thought to himself. He knew Foxy hated having anyone going inside Pirate's Cove; not because Foxy hated them, but rather because Foxy always wanted to be alone ever since 1987's incident...

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," Bonnie wasn't sure what to say or explain his reasoning for coming to Pirate Cove, and he wasn't ready to leave just yet, "listen... um, can you please let me stay here a bit? I know you don't like having company but-"

"No." Bonnie looked at Foxy in shock, he sure decided that quickly.

"Now leave me Pirate Cove, Bonnie. Go hide elsewhere." Foxy was straightforward with his answer. He just wanted Bonnie out, he was in no mood for any hide and seek games Bonnie and the others might be having, is what he assumed they were up to.

"I-I can't, please, I can't go out there right now..." Bonnie felt himself and his voice shaking, he really wasn't ready to talk to Freddy. Foxy noticed the shaken Bonnie, it had been a while since Foxy ever saw Bonnie like this. Perhaps it _wasn't_ any hide and seek games after all, it was something serious. He was curious now.

"Why?" Foxy tried to sound concerned.

"Look, I just can't, okay? I..." Bonnie looked at the ground, now was the best time if ever for him to talk to someone about his feelings, but he wasn't sure. Something was holding him back from telling Foxy. Maybe because of how long it's been since they both spoke? Bonnie didn't know. All he could do was stare at the ground with his ears down, hoping Foxy would change his mind and let him stay hidden.

"If ye tell me yer reason for hidin' yourself from them, I'll let ya stay." said Foxy as he stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie thought about what Foxy said for a moment. It sounded like blackmail to an extent, but Bonnie did need to tell him regardless, so he didn't mind it. Finally, he sighed.

"Okay, fine, but promise me you won't tell the others about this... at least, not yet."

"Ye have me word." Foxy didn't think Bonnie would give in to that so easily, but it didn't matter to him.

"So, what's th' matter?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie wasn't sure where to start. He didn't think he would get this far. Bonnie was quiet for a moment. He looked up at Foxy and blushed at the question he was about to tell him.

"Foxy, have you ever... been in love before?"

Foxy blinked. He wasn't expecting this sort of question, let alone coming from Bonnie.

"...Bonnie, that's flatterin' and all, but I ain't into... you know..." Foxy said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Bonnie blinked in confusion, and soon realized what Foxy meant.

"W-What? No, not you!" Bonnie said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. This was harder to talk about then he thought... he took a deep breath and decided to just say it, he didn't want Foxy getting anymore silly misunderstandings.

"I... I think I'm in love with Freddy, Foxy." Bonnie felt a huge weight off his chest as he said those words. Foxy was quiet however, making Bonnie feel uneasy at the same time, did he think it was dumb? The longer Foxy stayed silent, the more Bonnie felt regret telling him. Bonnie was about to tell Foxy to forget he said anything, but Foxy beat him to it.

"Is there any particular reason ye think ya might feel this way?"

His reasons for feeling this way? To Bonnie's surprise, he immediately thought of many reasons to tell Foxy.

"W-Well... I feel happy when I'm around Freddy. He's always been there for me, and we've known each other the longest..." Bonnie paused for a moment. "...every time we're on stage together and I look at him sing, I get this warm feeling inside..." Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Freddy. "Whenever me and Freddy accidentally touch," Bonnie continued, "it makes me want to stay in that moment forever. Just the two of us..."

Bonnie stopped, he felt himself blush when he realized how much he really loved Freddy, it felt good to talk about his feelings. Foxy was just there, quietly listening to Bonnie talk about Freddy. Bonnie let out a small cough.

"S-Sorry, I got a little carried away there."

"Don't be, lad." Foxy said as he looked at Bonnie. "I think I understan' why yer hidin' now."

"Y-You do?"

Foxy nodded and placed his left hand on Bonnie's shoulder, making Bonnie jump slightly.

"Just tell him, lad. Yer feelings are clearer than me hook, an' ya might regret not ever telling him; regardless of his answer." Foxy stopped for a moment, looking down.

"Besi'es... who knows how much time we all got left in this damned pizzeria." Foxy said, turning his head up to look at Bonnie in the eyes.

"Don't waste the time we may have left avoidin' these feelings, Bonnie."

What Foxy said hit Bonnie like a truck. He was right, he knew he was. He never gave it much thought, but Bonnie knew that someday they could be replaced, broken down, or the pizzeria itself could close down for whatever reason, since it has happened before with the previous pizzerias. Bonnie couldn't bare the thought of never telling Freddy how he felt, even if Freddy's feelings weren't mutual. Bonnie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and opened them again to look at Foxy.

"I... needed to hear that." Bonnie said. "Thank you, Fo-"

" **THERE YOU ARE!** "Chica yelled suddenly as she opened up Pirate Cove's curtains; making Bonnie scream and Foxy jump in shock.

"We have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! You were here the whole time?" Chica was clearly annoyed at how long it took her to find Bonnie, that annoyance quickly turned to curiosity when she realized the situation however.

"What were you doing here with Foxy anyway?" Chica said while raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie gave a small sigh, getting out of Pirate Cove.

"Nothing important."

Chica pouted when Bonnie didn't answer her question, but she got over it quickly.

"Well, there's a very worrisome bear looking for you. He's in the backstage." Chica said.

Bonnie kept what Foxy said in his mind, he looked at Foxy who gave him a small nod of encouragement. Bonnie was ready now. He was going to tell Freddy how he felt, and he wasn't going to let anything nor anyone stop him.

"Alright, thanks." Bonnie said to Chica as he headed over to the backstage, leaving Chica and Foxy alone.

"So... since Bonnie wouldn't tell me," Chica looked at Foxy's direction, "what were you and Bonnie talking-" Chica saw the curtains were closed, and Foxy had completely ignored her.

"...Still as rude as ever. You never change." Chica grumbled. "Fine, be that way then!" Chica said as she left to the kitchen.

As Chica was leaving, Foxy took his head out a bit to see Chica leave. He sighed as he went back inside Pirate Cove and sat down alone.

"...If only I followed me own advice... tch." Foxy said as he slowly went into sleep mode, with nothing in his mind but his own regrets.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

You guys might notice that it's no longer from just Bonnie's point of view. It was hard for me to write this from his perspective, so I decided to try from an author's perspective or whatever it's called, and it was certainly a lot easier for me to write it that way. I hope you guys don't mind this small change! Don't worry, the next part is going to be everyone's favorite part. (;

Also, please excuse my awful attempt at trying to talk like a pirate. I legit can't. How do you even pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

The closer Bonnie got to the backstage, the harder it was to breathe, let alone walk. He really was going to do this, wasn't he? Bonnie's mind was set on telling Freddy how he felt, but he still couldn't help but feel anxious. 'What if Freddy doesn't feel the same? What if he hates me for it? Will we still be friends?' all these questions kept repeating on Bonnie's mind over and over, but he knew he couldn't let it get to him. This was it, it was now or never. Suddenly, Bonnie stopped at the backstage's door entrance. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"Okay... you can do this, Bon. Just tell him, no holding back..." Bonnie then opened his ruby red eyes filled with confidence and reached out for the door knob.

Only for the door to open before he had the chance to grasp it. Bonnie knew what this meant, he knew exactly who had opened the backstage room before he could. He looked up to find Freddy standing before him, and the look of relief in Freddy's eyes made Bonnie feel guilty inside. He must have worried Freddy sick, all because he was too afraid to face him. He had to say something, anything to apologize for his actions. Bonnie looked away from Freddy's eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Um, h-hey, Freddy. Sorry about running off like that, I..."

Before Bonnie could finish his apology, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder; making Bonnie jump slightly. He looked up and saw Freddy smiling.

"You don't have to explain anything, surely you had your reasons. I'm just happy to see you're alright."

Bonnie had no words. He felt himself shake a bit upon hearing Freddy's words. Freddy was simply too good for him, too kind... he loved Freddy. He loved this side of him so much. His smile, his kind words, his concern for others... he absolutely had to tell him.

"Bonnie? Are you... okay?" Freddy said as he felt Bonnie's body a bit shaken. Suddenly, Bonnie took Freddy's hand. Freddy, a little surprised, looked at him. Bonnie stayed quiet, and went inside the backstage room while guiding Freddy as he held his hand and proceeded to close the door behind them. Freddy's hands felt warm to Bonnie, and he didn't want to let go, but he knew that he had to for this. Bonnie released Freddy's hands and looked at Freddy. Freddy appeared slightly confused as to what was going on, but he also had this calm exterior in him. He didn't question why Bonnie had suddenly dragged them inside the backstage, he truly trusted Bonnie, and wanted to know more than anything what was wrong. Bonnie took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"There's... something I have to tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me, Bonnie." Freddy said.

"It's about why I've been... behaving strange. This is what you wanted to talk to me about, right?"

Freddy nodded.

"Yes. I've been worried about you, you know." Freddy said as he crossed his arms. "Whatever it is that has been on your mind, I'm all ears for you. I always have been, Bonnie."

"I-I know that..." Bonnie said, trying desperately not to mess this moment up. Bonnie was beginning to have doubts, Freddy wasn't making this confession any easier.

"It's just a hard subject to talk about... and..." Bonnie paused to look at Freddy. "...it's about you. It isn't something I could have gone to you about until now..."

Freddy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. This confused Bonnie, he hadn't even gotten to the hard part of this confession and Freddy was already laughing?

"Bonnie, don't be ridiculous." Freddy got closer to Bonnie, making Bonnie blush slightly. Their eyes were locked in each other's gaze.

"Even if it were about me, it doesn't matter. You are my precious friend, and I want you to be happy." Freddy placed his hand on Bonnie's head, stroking it gently. Bonnie froze, his eyes widened at the touch of Freddy's hand in his head. No one had ever done this to Bonnie before, it felt so warm and gentle to him.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you, Bonnie." Freddy smiled.

Bonnie wanted nothing more than to speak up and tell him everything, but he was paralyzed. The warmth of Freddy's touch made him unable to move and speak, he didn't want this moment to end. Bonnie couldn't let this stop him, he used everything in his power to speak up.

"I-I... I think..." Bonnie stuttered.

"Yes?" Freddy leaned in closer; concerned for his friend standing before him.

Bonnie's face began to glow a bright red, he took a step back.

"I... I'm in l-lo..." Bonnie took another step back. He wanted to say these words, but at the same time he felt like running away again. He knew he couldn't, though. Not this time. He felt himself and his own voice shake. Then, Foxy's words echoed in Bonnie's mind, and Bonnie used all of his courage to say these words.

"F-Freddy... I love y-" as Bonnie was about to say that last word, he took another step back; not realizing he stumbled upon empty boxes. Bonnie felt his body moving back, he was falling. Everything was happening so fast, but Bonnie was able to see a panicked Freddy reaching out to him; as if trying to catch him to avoid the fall. Freddy did manage to grab Bonnie's arms, but Bonnie was too heavy. Instead, it only brought Freddy down with him onto the pile of boxes on the floor. A loud crash was heard as they both hit the ground.

Bonnie felt dizzy for a moment, everything felt blurry in his eyes. After a few moments passed, he realized Freddy was laying on top of him. Freddy soon came to his consciousness and looked at Bonnie; their faces only inches away from each other. They were so close, Bonnie was quiet, he couldn't take his eyes off of Freddy. Freddy immediately got off from Bonnie and took his hand.

"Bonnie! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean... are you alright?" Freddy said nervously as he pulled Bonnie up.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Bonnie. After Freddy pulled him up, Bonnie placed his hands on Freddy's cheeks. Bonnie then closed his eyes and leaned in; placing his lips on Freddy's. Freddy's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting this. He didn't back away, however. Instead, he too closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bonnie as they kissed.

A few moments passed, and Bonnie broke the kiss. He was surprised to see Freddy blushing, and hadn't even realized he was wrapped in his arms. Did he... feel the same way, too?

"Freddy... I love you. I've... been meaning to tell you that." Bonnie finally said as he blushed.

Freddy smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that I feel the same way, isn't it?"

"For how long?"

"Since the day we first performed together." Freddy said, blushing slightly.

"How come you never told me...?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask this question. Freddy didn't seem to mind it, though.

"For the same reasons you had, I presume. I was afraid. But... I guess I shouldn't have been." Freddy admitted. He then looked at Bonnie's eyes.

"I, too, love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Bonnie was beyond happy, he worried all this time... only for Freddy to return those same feelings to him. He didn't even care that Freddy didn't tell him sooner, he was just happy enough to be having this moment with him and him alone. Happiness and love filled Bonnie's heart, he held Freddy closer and smiled. He was no longer afraid.

"Thank you..." Bonnie whispered. Freddy leaned in for another kiss, but their noses touched instead; making Freddy's nose let out a honk sound. They both blinked for a moment, and Freddy's face grew red in embarrassment. He detested that nose of his, Bonnie seemed to adore it, though. Bonnie let out a small laugh and pressed Freddy's nose again; letting out the honking noise once more. Freddy was clearly annoyed by it.

"Heh, sorry. I know you don't like it, I couldn't help it." Bonnie said. Freddy let out a small sigh.

"...I don't mind, if it's you." he admitted, blushing a little. This filled Bonnie with joy, and to make up for it, he kissed Freddy once more, this time, avoiding his nose. Freddy gladly kissed him back, and it was now just the two of them, alone, but together.

Despite what all the humans say about animatronics being unable to feel emotions, it no longer mattered to Bonnie. He knew these feelings were real, and he knew Freddy and him would be happy together for all the years to come, until their days come to an end.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This took longer than I hoped it would take. I had a little bit of issues trying to write this, probably because I was worried about writing the confession properly. But here it is! This isn't the end of these fanfictions, though. I plan to write more. They'll be named differently, though. I also have plans to write about other ships.

*looks at Foxy and Chica* *wink wink*


End file.
